Tuvok
Lieutenant Commander Tuvok ist der vulkanische Sicherheitschef und erster taktischer Offizier der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Die ersten 80 Jahre des Lebens Tuvok wuchs auf Vulkan auf. Auf Wunsch seiner Eltern trat er der Sternenflotte bei. Er hatte aber große Probleme mit der Menschheit zurecht zu kommen. Er fand die Menschen egozentrisch und und verließ deshalb die Sternenflotte. Auf Vulkan durchläuft er 6 Jahre lang das Kolinahr. Anschließende gründete er eine Familie mit T'Pel und blieb über 50 Jahre der Sternenflotte fern. Bei der Erziehung seiner Kinder wurde ihm jedoch klar, was seinen Eltern mit ihm erlebt haben und auch, dass viele seiner Entscheidungen damals nicht immer zu seinem Besten waren. Da begriff Tuvok, dass er von anderen Spezies viel lernen kann und traf deshalb die logische Entscheidung zur Sternenflotte zurück zu kehren. ( ) Beim Marquis In Vorbereitung auf die Übernahme des Kommandos von Captain Janeway, infiltriert Tuvok den Maquis, um dessen Vorhaben auszuspionieren. Er leitet diese Informationen an Captain Janeway weiter, jedoch reißt der Kontakt plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund ab, so dass der erste Auftrag der Voyager ist, das Maquis-Schiff, auf dem sich Tuvok befindet, in den Badlands aufzustöbern. Dieses neue Schiff das momentan das einzige, das in diesem gefährlichen Gebiet manövrieren kann. Durch die Phalanx des Fürsorgers wird die SS Val Jean, das Maquisschiff auf dem sich Tuvok eingeschmuggelt hat, in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen. Von der Voyagercrew, die das Schicksal teilt, wird er dort in einem Untersuchungsraum bewusstlos gefunden, zusammen mit der ganzen Maquiscrew. Auch die Voyagercrew wird einer medizinischen Untersuchung unterzogen.Nachdem die beiden Crews wieder auf ihren Schiffen zurück sind, beschließt Captain Chakotay einen Zusammenarbeit um die beiden vermissten Crewmitglieder Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres zu finden. Tuvok gibt sich an Bord der Voyager zu als Sternenflottenoffizier zu erkennen und wird deren Sicherheitschef.( ) Auf der Voyager 2371 Als Captain Janeway überlegt, wie sie die Ocampa schützen kann, erinnert sie Tuvok an die Oberste Direktive. Alle was sie tun, wird das Gleichgewicht dieses Quadranten beeinflussen. Captain Janeway macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sich die Sternenflotte nie einmischen wollte, aber es ständig tun. Tuvok macht draufhin den Trikobalt-Torpedo fertig um die Phalanx zu zerstören und feuert ihn ab.( ) thumb|left|Harry bekommt plötzlich Kopfschmerzen Tuvok will formelle Anklage erheben, weil B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Joseph Carey schwer verletzt hat. Chakotay möchte dies gerne selbst erledigen, denn beim Maquis werden manche Dinge anders erledigt. Tuvok weißt ihn darauf hin, dass sie nicht mehr beim Maquis sind, wenn Torres nicht bestraft wird, dann gäbe das ein schlechtes Beispiel und man könne meinen er, Chatkotay bevorzug die Maquis. Chakotay befiehlt ihm den Vorfall zu vergessen. Tuvok akzeptiert, den Befehl, behält sich aber vor einen Eintrag in das Sicherheitslogbuch zu machen. Später sprechen Harry Kim und Tuvok über den Vorfall im Maschinenraum. Harry hat gehört dass es dort kurz vor der Meuterei steht. Tuvok ist erstaunt über die Übertreibungen der Menschen, man können die Situation als angespannt betrachten. Plötzlich hat Harry Kim starke Kopfschmerzen und Sehstörungen und Tuvok bringt ihn zur Krankenstation. ( ) Als die Voyager das Mikrowurmloch findet und alle enttäuscht sind bringt er vor, dass es doch wenigstens zum Übermitteln von Nachrichten möglich wäre. Er bringt auch den Vorschlag mit der Sonde. Als das erreiche romulanische Schiff, die Kommunikation abbricht hat Tuvok dafür einen Erklärung. Er vermutet, dass das Schiff kein Frachtschiff, sondern ein Forschungsschiff ist, da es in einem Gebiet fliegt in dem es keine Frachtrouten gibt, außerdem ist das Signal sehr exakt kalibriert. Nach Übermittlung der Nachrichten an den Romulaner aus der Vergangenheit überbringt er auch die Hiobsbotschaft, dass der Romulaner zwei Jahre bevor die Voyager verschwand verstorben ist. ( ) thumb|Das Mordopfer thumb|Mitverschwörerin im Mordfall Ren Tom Paris wird wegen Mordes verurteilt. Als Strafe muss er alle 6 Stunden seinen Tat nacherleben, jedoch ist Tom der Meinung, dass die Erinnungen, die ihm tranplantiert worden sind nicht richtig sind. Tuvok fragt ihn nach seiner Sicht der Sache. Durch eine autonome Antwortanalyse findet er heraus, dass Tom die Wahrheit sagt nimmt er Ermittlungen auf. Er unterhält sich mit Lidell Ren, ihr scheint der Tod ihres Mannes nur wenig auszumachen. Er fragt nach den Umständen des Abends und nach der Beziehung zu ihrem Mann. Sie gibt zu, dass ihre Ehe am Ende war und sie sich trennen wollte von ihm. Lidell Ren erzählt den Mordabend aus ihrer Erinnerung: Sie lief mit Tom im Regen zu ihrem Haus, dort küssen sie sich im Atrium leidenschaftlich. Tom wehrt sich, aber sie beruhigt ihn, denn die Ehe mit Tolen ist ja eigentlich beendet. Lidell kocht Tee und sie sitzen gemeinsam im Atrium und küssen sich als Tolen Ren eintritt. Sie sah wie Tom ihren Mann ermordete, konnte ihn aber nicht daran hindern. Tuvok befragt Tom Paris. Er bestätigt die Aussagen von Lidell Ren, aber er kann sich nicht an intime Szenen erinnern, sie haben sich nur unterhalten über die Auswirkungen von Finsternis. Danach kann sich Tom an nichts mehr erinnern, er ist im Gefängnis aufgewacht. Da erschüttert plötzlich ein Angriff die Voyager. Die Numiri greifen an. Es ist nicht offensichtlich, warum sie nun angreifen. Mit einem Maquistrick setzen sie die beiden Numirischiffe außer Gefecht. Captain Janeway fragt Tuvok nach dem Fortgang der Ermittlungen. Er erzählt von der autonomen Antwortanalyse und davon dass Tom Paris die Wahrheit sagt. Er sieht nur einen Alternative, er muss selbst Zeuge des Mordes werden, durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Tom Paris. Der Doktor ist gegen die Gedankenverschmelzung erhält die für gefährlich. Aber Tuvok setzt sich durch. Er dringt in den Geist von Tom Paris ein und sieht die Bilder mit eigenen Augen.Tuvok scheint nach dieser Gedankenverschmelzung genau zu wissen, warum Tom der Mord in die Schule geschoben wurde. Er will sich mit Harry Kim beraten, der ebenfalls dort war. Währenddessen nimmt Captain Janeway Kontakt mit den Baneanern auf und berichtet von den großen Problemen und davon, dass Tom Paris Hirnschäden erleiden wird, wenn die Implantate nicht entfernt werden. Die Baneaner lenken ein und wollen Kontakt mit dem Gericht aufnehmen. Sie vereinbaren Tom Paris mit den Shuttle zurückzuschicken. Das Gespräch wir beendet. Tuvok tritt aus dem Hintergrund hervor, er nickt Captain Janeway zu und verlässt den Raum. Ein Shuttle verlässt die Voyager. Harry Kim und Tom Paris fliegen Richtung Planet. Ein Numirischiff taucht auf und erfasst das Shuttle mit dem Traktorstrahl. Tuvok hat dies so voraus gesehen, Janeway gibt den Befehl sich nicht zu wehren. Das Shuttle wird geentert, die Numeri suchen Tom Paris. Doch die Voyager beamt die beiden heraus und droht mit der Zerstörung ihres Schiffes durch Sprengstoff. Die Numiri ziehen sich zurück. thumb|left|Tuvok klärt den Mordfall auf Tuvok lädt alle Interessierten ein sich in zwei Stunden am Tatort einzufinden. Tuvok stellt vor der versammelten Gruppe seinen These dar, dass die Erinnerungsengramme gefälscht sind und Tom Paris nicht der Mann ist der Professor Ren getötet hat. Der Arzt der Baneaner widerspricht – die Methode ist absolut fälschungssicher. Tuvok ist sich da nicht so sicher, jede Methode kann manipuliert werden. Nun schalten sich auch Lidell Ren ein, sie bezeugt nochmal, dass sie gesehen hat wie Tom Paris ihren Mann ermordet hat. Tuvok bezichtigt sie der Falschaussage. Beweis eins: Er lässt Tom Paris neben Lidell Ren stehen. Der Mann in den Erinnerungen ist gleich groß, wie Lidell Ren, aber Tom ist ein ganzes Stück größer. Beweis zwei: Das Messer wurde genau ins baneanische Herz gestochen. Der Täter muss also mit der Physiologie vertraut sein, Tom Paris ist das nicht. Beweis drei: Professor Ren ist von einem Numirispion getötet worden. Tuvok fragt Tom Paris nach den Symbolen am unteren Rand der Erinnerungen. Er hat sie gesehen, dacht aber sie gehören einfach zur Strafe dazu. Tuvok hat aber herausgefunden, dass das Formel aus Professor Rens Waffenforschung sind, die so an die Numiri weitergeben werden sollten. Tuvok erwähnt, dass sie Numiri bereits zwei Mal versucht haben zugriff auf Tom Paris zu erhalten. Der Premierminister ist entsetzt. Er will wissen, wer es gewesen sein kann. Tuvok erläutert weiter. Nur der Arzt, der auch die Transplantation durchgeführt hat, hatte alle Informationen über den Aufenthalt von Tom Paris und er ermunterte auch den Premierminister Tom auf die Voyager zu bringen. Aufgebracht will der Arzt das Haus verlassen, aber der Premierminister hindert ihn daran. Als Lidell Ren und er Arzt nebeneinander stehen, sieht man dass sie gleich groß sind. Der Arzt bestreitet aber jede Täterschaft, er sei Fr. Ren noch nie begegnet und noch nie in diesem Haus gewesen. Tuvok hat aber noch einen weiteren Zeugen. Neeka der Hund kommt herein und freut sich über die Anwesenheit der Arztes, wo er doch sonst auf alle Fremden feindlich reagiert. Lidell Ren, so wie auch der Arzt sind betroffen und verraten sich selbst durch ihre Verhalten und werden abgeführt. ( ) thumb|left|Tuvok führt den Austausch durch Die Voyager trifft eine Spezies, die mittels eines Raumtrajektors 40.000 Lichtjahre überwinden kann. Trotz Verhandlungen können sie diese Technologie offiziell nicht erwerben. Jedoch gibt es Personen, die mit der Voyager ein inoffizielles Geschäft machen würden. Captain Janeway lehnt dies allerdings ab. Eine Crewmitglieder haben jedoch vor den Tauschhandel durchzuführen. Plötzlich taucht Tuvok auf und verkündet er selbst würde den Austausch durchführen. Als dies erledigt ist, will Tuvok mit dem Captain sprechen. Im Maschinenraum jedoch machen sie einen Versuch, der scheitert. Captain Janeway ist entsetzt. B'Elanna will die ganze Schuld auf sich nehmen, aber Tuvok wendet ein, dass er der ranghöchste Offizier war, der sich daran beteiligt hat. Captain Janeway ist sprachlos. Janeway ist ratlos über Tuvok, sie will genau wissen warum er so gehandelt hat. Er fand es logisch so zu handeln, weil er ihr ein ethisches Dilemma ersparen wollte und trotzdem das erklärte Ziel der schnellen Heimkehr zu ermöglichen. Tuvok rechnet mit einer Degradierung und einem Gerichtsverfahren. Janeway spricht sehr ernst mit ihm, sie macht ihm klar, dass er ein wichtiger Ratgeber und auch Freund ist und sie sich an ihn wendet, wenn sie ihren moralischen Kompass überprüfen will. Sie bekennt auch, dass sie abhängig ist von dieser Beziehung zu ihm. Er bekommt den Befehl ihr in Zukunft seine Logik vorzutragen, denn auch mit Logik kann man etwas falsch machen. Er gibt ihr sein Wort darauf. Sie lässt ihn wegtreten. ( ) Tuvok ermittelt in der Weitergabe von Föderationstechnologie an die Kazon. Er verdächtigt bereits sehr früh Fähnrich Seska. Jedoch ist auch Lieutenant Joseph Carey verdächtig. Zusammen mit Chakotay legen er einen Köder. Sie überwachen die Inventardatenbank um zu sehen, ob jemand Veränderungen vornimmt. Seska macht sich von der Krankenstation aus daran, die Transaktion zu verschleiern. Doch bevor er Seska festnehmen kann flieht sie mit einem Kazonschiff. Chakotay kann es nicht glauben, dass Seska ihn so getäuscht hat. Er will von Tuvok wissen, ob er besonders naiv war. Tuvok ist nicht dieser Meinung, auch ihn hat Seska getäuscht. Als Chaktotay darauf sagt, es gehe ihm bereits besser, ist Tuvok irritiert, warum durch seine Versagen, es Chakotay besser geht. Geteiltes Leid ist halbe Leid, so erklärt es ihm Chakotay und geht. ( ) Harry Kim ist auf dem Holodeck verschwunden. Tuvok macht sich zusammen mit Chakotay auf die Suche nach ihm. Als sie den Energiestoß skannen wollen, der für das Verschwinden von Harry verantwortlich zu sein scheint, verschwinden auch die Beiden. Nachdem die Crew festgestellt hat, dass sie unabsichtlich ein Energiewesen gefangen genommen haben, lassen sie es frei und bekommen dafür Harry, Tuvok und Chakotay zurück. ( ) Bei einer Außenmission wird Tuvok von einem fremden Energiewesen, den Komar, besetzt. Zuerst fällt dies gar nicht auf, aber im Laufe der Zeit verdichten sich die Verdachtsmomente gegen Tuvok. Er wird mehrmal angegriffen von verschiedenen Personen. Chakotay Geist bewegt sich nämlich frei durch das Schiff und bekämpft den Eindringling indem er in verschiedenen Körper schlüpft und die Gedanken kontrolliert. Durch einen Magneton-Skan wird das fremde Wesen aus Tuvok vertrieben und die Voyagercrew kann sich vor den Komar retten. ( ) thumb|Tuvok inspiziert die Uniform von Chell Tuvok soll auf Befehl von Captain Janeway vier Crewmitgliedern der Maquiscrew helfen sich auf den Sternenflottenschiff zu integrieren. Aber Dalby, Chell, Gerron und Mariah Henley sehen gar nicht ein mitzuwirken. Nur wiederwillig nehmen sie an dem Programm teil. Tuvok ist ratlos, er hat 18 Jahre an der Sternenflottenakademie unterrichtet, aber mit diesen Leuten kommt er nur schlecht zurecht. Auf einen Rat von Neelix versucht der die Maquis besser kennen zu lernen, aber auch dieser Versuch ihnen näher zu kommen scheitert. Während dessen kommt es zu Fehlfunktionen auf der Voyager. Schuld daran ist einen Verseuchung der Gelpacks durch Pilzsporen. Während einer Übung mit den vier Maquis kommt es im Frachtraum zu einem Plasmabrand. Tuvok evakuiert den Raum, obwohl noch ein Mitglied in Raum ist. Jedoch geht er zurück um dieses - entgegen dem Protokoll - zu retten. Diese Tat gibt im Zugang zu den Maquis, wenn er Tuvok die Regeln brechen kann, dann werden sie Maquis es auch schaffen sie zu halten, sagt Dalby. ( ) )}} 2372 Tuvok ist mit im Außenteam, das auf einem fremden Planteten, Relikte von der Erde entdeckt. Sie finden ein Flugzeug, das SOS-Signale aussendet. Gemeinsam mit Harry Kim analysiert er die fremde Energiequelle Tuvok ist auch im Rettungsteam nach dem die, aus der Stasis erweckten Menschen die Voyagercrew als Geiseln nimmt. ( ) thumb|left|Neelix holt sich Rat bei Tuvok Bei einer Rettungsmission für Chakotay, wird Tuvok zusammen mit dem Team überlistet und in einem Kraftfeld festgehalten. Es gelingt ihm aber das Feld mit eine Phaser ausser Kraft zu setzen. ( ) Tuvok wird von Neelix im Casino angesprochen. Da Kes ins Elogium eingetreten ist muss er sich für oder gegen ein Kind entscheiden. Neelix will von Tuvok einen Rat. Tuvok sagt, dass es sich nur schwer in Worte fassen lässt, was es bedeutet Vater zu sein. Es ist viel überwältigender als man es erwartet und man sollte sich nicht in diesen Prozess geben, wenn man Zweifel hat, seiner Meinung nach sollten nur die Engagiertesten Elten sein. Er weißt aber auch darauf hin, dass er ungeheuer lohnend ist Vater zu sein, auch wenn das unlogisch klingt. Seine Kinder nehmen ein großen Teil seiner Gedanken ein, heute mehr als je zuvor. Obwohl Tuvok weder Freude noch Kummer empfindt, hält es es für möglich, dass Kinder Freude in das Leben bringen. Als Neelix aufzählt, was er einen Sohn alles beibringen könnte, macht ihn Tuvok darauf aufmerksam, dass er auch einen Tochter bekommen könnten, aber ob Sohn oder Tochter, sie können beide viel von einem Vater lernen. Tuvok bedauert es so weit weg von seinen Kindern zu sein. Neelix macht ihm Hoffnung, dass sie den Weg nach Hause schaffen werden. ( ) thumb|Tuvoks Frau T'Pel Als die Voyager von einem Verzerrungsring umschlossen wird, versucht Tuvok durch Logik durch das neue Labyrinth von Gängen zu kommen, das sich gebildet hat. Er scheiter jedoch. Als Commander Chakotay wissen will, was die Logik zu einem sich ständig verändernden Labyrinth sagt, ist auch Tuvok ratlos. Mit der Zeit wird klar, dass die Crew nichts mehr anderes tun kann als warten was passiert. Kurz bevor sie von dem Ring erfasst werden, spricht sich Tuvok offen mit Chakotay aus. Sie sprechen über die Probleme, die sie miteinander haben. Sie stellen aber fest, dass sie am Gegenüber auch die positiven Seiten zu schätzen gelernt haben. ( ) Als die Voyager auf die Bothaner trifft erkennt Tuvok schnell, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Er erkennt zwei getarnte Schiffe und meldet dies. Als der Bothaner seine telepathischen Kräft einsetzt hat er Tuvok schnell in eine Halluzination gebracht. Er sieht auf dem Bildschirm seinen Frau T'Pel, vor ihm die Laute auf der er immer gespielt hat. T'Pel spricht davon, dass sie nun wieder zusammen sind, auf Vulcan. Als Tuvok sich umsieht, steht er in der roten Wüste auf Vulcan. ( ) Auf einer Außenmission wird Tuvok zusammen mit B'Elanna Torres gefangen genommen. Als er zum Verhör geholt wird, versucht B'Elanna auszubrechen, aber er ermahnt sie, dass dies keinen Wert haben. Während des Verhörs werden ihm so stark Schmerzen zugefügt, dass er sie trotz seines mentalen Trainings nicht unterdrücken kann. B'Elanna kann ihn schreien hören. Als er zurück kommt erklärt er ihr, dass körperlicher Widerstand, ab einen gewissen Schmerzgrad zwecklos ist, er aber mental Widerstand leiste, indem er keine Informationen herausgibt. ( ) thumb|left|Tuvok führt eine Gedanken- verschmelzung mit Lon Suder durch Eines Tages treffen sie auf sporozystianische Lebenszeichen und finden eine Phalanx, auf der über 2000 Ocampa wohnen. Einer von ihnen , Tanis, hilft Kes bei der Entwicklung ihrer Fähigkeiten. Als Kes Tuvok ihre Fähigkeiten zeigen will, gerät alles außer Kontrolle, Tuvok wird beinahe getötet. Kes ist es sehr unangenehm. Tuvok ist der Meinung sie soll dies ganz emotionslos als Erfahrung annehmen. Er bringt auch zu Ausdruck, dass er sie freuen würde, wenn Kes weiter mit ihm arbeiten würde. ( ) Bei einem Mord an Bord der Voyager hilft Tuvok mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten dem Betazoiden Lieutenant Lon Suder. Durch diese Verschmelzung möchte Tuvok das Mordmotiv herausfinden. Aber er erkennt, dass dieser sein aggressives Verhalten nicht unter Kontrolle hat und deshalb einen Mord begeht, es gibt - so unlogische es für Tuvok scheint - kein Motiv. Durch die Gedankenverschmelzung gelingt es Tuvok, Suders Leiden zu lindern und ihm mehr Kontrolle über seine gewaltätigen Impule zu geben. Allerdings ist es Tuvok nicht möglich, selbst diese massiven Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was ihm schließlich beinahe selbst zu einem Mord getrieben hätte. Tuvok will Suder als Bestrafung für seinen Mord umbringen, allerdings verhindert eine Behandlung des Doktors das Schlimmste. Doch erst durch ein zweite Verschmelzung gewinnt Tuvok seine Kontrolle wieder. Tuvok arbeitet auch weiterhin mit Suder und übt mit ihm vulkanische Meditation. Die Liebe zur Orchideenzucht bleibt bei Suder durch die Verschmelzung vorhanden. Eine seiner neuen Züchtungen nennt er, zum Dank für Tuvoks Hilfe, Tuvok-Orchidee. Tuvok empfindet das als große Ehre. Als Suder ihn bittet, doch etwas fürs das Schiff tun zu können, verspricht ihm Tuvok mit Captain Janeway darüber zu sprechen. Als Suder Anfang 2373 bei der Rückeroberung der''Voyager'' von den Kazon stirbt, widmet er ihm ein vulkanisches Gebet.( ) thumb|left|Besuch im Q-Kontinuum Als Captain Janeway die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes einleitet um Dreadnought an der Zerstörung eines Planteten zu hindern, bleibt er freiwillig an Bord der Voyager, als Stellvertreter, wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte. Da es B'Elanna aber gelingt, Dreadnought zu zerstören, wird auch die Selbstzerstörung abgebrochen. ( ) Tuvok übernimmt die Verteidigung des Q, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als seinen Tod. Q wählt sich Tuvok aus, weil in der vulkanischen Kultur der Selbstmord anerkannt ist. Tuvok vertritt seinen Argumente ist aber nicht seiner Meinung. Er kann keinen logischen Grund er kennen, der den Selbstmord rechtfertigt. Als er zusammen mit Q überlegt, wie sie seine verzweifelte Lage richtig darstellen können, kommen sie auf die Idee dem Q-Kontinuum einen Besuch abzustatten. Zusammen mit Captain Janeway und den beiden Qs begibt sich Tuvok dort hin. ( ) Als die Voyager durch einen Spion an Bord Gefahr läuft von den Kazon erobert zu werden, beginnt Tuvok verschiedene Ermittlungen. Diese laufen aber ins Leere. Zusammen mit Captain Janeway schmiedet er einen Plan, um einen Spion - Tom Paris - auf ein Kazonschiff zu bekommen. Der Plan gelingt und Michael Jonas wird enttarnt. ( ) thumb|left|Vulkanische Meditationstechniken Tuvok stürzt mit einem Shuttle auf einem der Monde im System der Drayaner ab. Fähnrich Bennet stirbt. Kurz darauf entdeckt Tuvok drei Kinder, Tressa, Elani und Corin auf dem Planteten. Sie sind ebenfalls mit einem Shuttle abgestürzt. Alle anderern sind ums Leben gekommen. Die Kinder erzählen ihm, dass sie sich fürchten, da sie der Morrok holen wird. Sie wurden hergebracht um zu sterben. Tuvok verspricht den Kindern sie zu schützen. Er macht sich an die Arbeit, um das Shuttle zu reparieren, doch die Kinder toben wild herum und stören ihn immer wieder, er versucht es mit vulkanischer Meditation aber auch dieser Versuch, die Kinder ruhig zu bekommen scheitert. Am Abend als sie nicht einschlafen können, singt er ihnen ein Lied vor. Am Morgen sind zwei der Kinder verschwunden, nur Tressa ist noch da. Die Drayaner sind auf der Suche nach Tuvok und dem Kind und auch ein zweites Shuttle der Voyager ist gegen den Willen der Drayaner gelandet. Der leitende Prälat Alcia bitte sie zu gehen, aber Tuvok will erst wissen was mit dem Kindern passiert ist. Es wird erklärt, dass der Lebenszyklus der Drayaner anders herum verläuft. Tressa ist 96 Jahre alt und kurz vor dem Tod. Da Tressa darauf besteht, darf Tuvok sie auf dem letzten Weg begleiten.( ) Durch einen Transporterunfall werden Tuvok und Neelix zu einer gemeinsamen Person - Tuvix - verschmolzen. Tuvix entwickelt sich bald zu eigenständigen Persönlichkeit. In ihm sind die besten Fähigkeiten beider Personen verbunden. Er ist nach wir vor Taktischer Offizier der Voyager, arbeitet aber auch noch als Koch. Auch ist er ein guter Ratgeber. Nach dem es möglich wurde sie wieder zu trennen, bedankt sich Tuvok mit einem einfachen - Glückwunsch, Captain. ( ) thumb|left|Tuvok lässt sich umstimmen Als man Captain Janeway um Commander Chakotay nach einem Insektenstich auf einem Planteten zurücklassen muss, erhält Tuvok das Kommando über die Voyager. Er hält sich strikt an die Befehle von Captain Janeway und vermeidet den Kontakt mit den Vidiianern, die vielleicht ein Heilmittel haben könnten. Die Crew ist anderer Meinung. Als ein vidiianischer Konvoi in Rufweite kommt, setzt sich Harry Kim dafür ein, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, aber Tuvok verweist ihn von der Brücke. Auch als einige aus der Crew einen Plan ausgearbeitet haben, will Tuvok nicht von seinen Befehlen abweichen. Kes geht nun zu ihm und macht ihm klar, dass er für das Wohlbefinden der Crew verantwortlich ist, und nicht nur für das körperliche, sondern auch für das emotionale. Obwohl Tuvok es als Führungsschwäche ansieht, lässt er sich doch von den Emotionen der Crew leiten und nimmt Kontakt mit den Vidiianern auf. Obwohl zuerst alle gut läuft ist Tuvok misstrauisch. Er lässt Kampfübungen abhalten. Und tatsächlich ist es einen Falle, sie werden von drei vidiianischen Schiffen angegriffen. Durch ein geschicktes Manöver gelingt es ihnen, sowohl das Heilmittel zu erhalten, als auch die Vidiianer abzuhängen. Sie fliegen zurück zu dem Planeten, der New Earth getauft wurde und holen Captain Janway und Chakotay zurück auf da Schiff. ( ) 2373 thumb|left|Die traumatische Erinnerung Tuvok leidet unter Halluzinationen und Panikattacken. Der Doktor diagnostiziert das T'lokan-Schisma, eine unterdrückt Erinnerung, die nur durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einem nahestehenden Menschen behoben werden kann, da sie sonst das Gehirn Tuvoks zerstört. Da Captain Janeway ihm sehr nahe steht, wählt er sie als Pyllora aus. In der Erinnerung geht es um ein Mädchen, das in einen Abgrund zu stürzen droht und Tuvok als Jungen, der sie nicht festhalten kann. Als Tuvok versucht sie zu dieser Erinnerung zurück zu bringen landen er auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelior]], auf der er als junger Mann gedient hat. Es ist unklar, war um er gerade in dieser Zeit gelandet ist. Janeway und Tuvok machen sich auf die Suche. Es scheint um einen Nebel zu gehen, der so ähnlich aussieht, wie jener, den die Voyager gerade erforscht. Mehrmal versucht Tuvok in seinen Gedanken zu dem kleinen Junge zu kommen, doch immer wieder landet er auf der Excelsior. Der Doktor der die Gedankenverschmelzung überwacht, findet heraus, dass sich beim Tod von Dmitri Valtane auf der Excelsior ein Virus auf Tuvok übertragen hat, der getarten als Erinnerungsengramm in seinem Gehirn gelebt hat. Durch Thoronstrahlung gelingt es dem Doktor den Virus auszurotten. ( ) 2374 2375 Auf der Reise durch das Devore-Imperium muss Tuvok, weil er als Vulkanier auch Telepath ist immer wieder in Transportersuspension. Diese Vorgehensweise löst bei ihm eine Zelldegeneration aus. Der Doktor kann ihn behandeln, er rät aber davon ab, diese Prozedur nochmals durchzuführen, damit keinen bleibenden Schäden entstehen. ( ) 2376 Er erkrankt an Raumkrankheit. Als Seven of Nine dies entdeckt, will er sich zuerst nicht helfen lassen. Er meint, das können nicht sein, er wäre dafür nicht anfällig. Tom und Harry kommen dazu und erzählen ihn von der Meeresküste und schaukelden Booten. Neelix tritt hinzu und spricht von Blutpudding und Lamminnerein. Da wird Tuvok zu viel, er verlässt fluchtartig das Casino. Später auf der Brücke begründet er seine Raumkrankheit damit, dass Vulkanier sensibel auf Neutronengradienten reagieren. ( ) Eine gealterte Kes sendet einen Notruf aus und bittet um Erlaubnis das Schiff zu betreten. Als sie sich jedoch herübergebeamt hat verwüstete sie mehrer Sektionen auf Deck 11 und geht Richtung Maschinenraum. Dort wird ein Hologramm von ihr abgespielt, dass sie vor vielen Jahren aufgenommen hat und sich selbst daran zu erinnern, wer sie einmal war. Kes nimmt von ihrem Vorhaben abstand die Voyager in der Vergangenheit den Vidiianern auszuliefern und die junge Kes von damals nach Ocampa zurück zu bringen. Stattdessen will sie selbst nach Ocampa fliegen. ( ) 2377 Als Captain Janeway sich allein auf die Außenmission in eine Borg-Kubus machen will, zitiert er die taktische Sternenflottenregel 36 - der Captain wird eine feindliche Macht nicht ohne einen Sicherheitoffizier angreifen. Darauf hin darf er mit auf die Mission. Auf dem Borg-Schiff werden sie assimiliert, aber dank eines neuralen Supressors nicht an das Hive-Bewusstsein angeschlossen. Jedoch kommt es bei Tuvok zu Fehlfunktionen und er schließt sich als Three of Twelve an das Borgkollektiv an und hilft Captain Janeway und B'Elanna, die auch mit dabei ist, festzusetzen. Nach der Rettung aus dem Kollektiv, braucht Tuvok länger als die anderern beiden sich zu regenerieren. ( ) Tuvok leidet am Pon Farr. Leider ist der Doktor nicht an Bord. Die Medikamente die Tom Paris ihm geben kann helfen aber nicht. Tom bietet ihm an auf anderer Art zu helfen, in dem er ein Holoprogramm schreibt, in dem er mit seiner Frau T'Pel zusammen sein kann. Tuvok geht auf den Vorschlag ein, als er gerade mit der Zeremonie beginnen will, müssen die Holodeck abgeschaltet werden, weil im Raum der Lokirrim keine photonische Energie erlaubt ist. Tuvok tut trotz seines Zustandes seinen Pflicht. Neelix, der immer noch meint, dass Tuvok einen Grippe hat bringt ihm eine seiner Spezialsuppen auf die Brücke. Erst nachdem sie den lokiirimischen Raum verlassen haben, kann Tuvok das Programm zu ende führen.( ) Wegen einer Strahlungsversuchung muss ich ganz Crew das Schiff verlassen, der Doktor wird als NKH alleine zurück gelassen. Die gesamte Crew wird auf dem Planeten Quarra aufgenommen. Dort werden ihre Gehirne verändert, so dass sie sich nur noch in Bruchstücken an ihr früheres Leben erinnern können. Doch bei Tuvok ist die Behandlung nicht so erfolgreich, er erinnert sich immer wieder an die Zeit vorher. Er erkennt z.B. Captain Janeway und auch Seven of Nine. Er wird zur Nachbehandlung wieder in Krankenhaus gebracht und wehrt sich als man ihn wieder behandeln will. Bevor er ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde konnte er an Seven of Nine mittel Gedankenverschmelzung noch einige Bilder aus seinem Kopf weitergeben. Seven beginnt zu ermittel und findet heraus, dass sie Stahlungverseuchung extra herbei geführt worden ist, um das Schiff zu erhalten und die Crew als Arbeiter zwangszuverpflichten. Nach einer Behandlung durch den Doktor sind die Erinnerungen wieder vollständig hergestellt. thumb|left|Tuvok auf der Jagd nach dem Doktor Nach einer Außenmission kommen Captain Janeway und der Doktor zurück auf das Schiff. In Wahrheit aber kommt nur der Doktor zurück. Der Captain ,in deren Gestalt der Doktor auftritt, verhält sich komisch, sie zieht Erkundigungen über den Warpkern ein und lässt Modifikationen machen. Tuvok findet heraus, dass es Diskrepanzen in den Kommunikationsaufzeichnung gibt. In dem Moment als der Flyer einen Deflektorimpuls ausgesendet hat, hat der Doktor zugriff auf die holographische Datei genommen und die Parameterdatei des Captain heruntergeladen. Es bitten den Doctor mit zum Captain zu kommen. Da versucht der Doktor ihn zu betäuben, aber Tuvok kann abwehren und der Doktor flüchtet. Zuerst geht es ins Holodeck und erzeugt einen Menge Bilder von sich selbst, während er durch eine Jefferies-Röhre flüchtet. Tuvok beaufragt Tom Paris nach dem Mobilen Emitter zu skannen. Tuvok jagt den Doktor durch das Schiff. Es begegnet dann den Doktor in Gestalt von B’Elanna und wir von ihr/ihm niedergeschossen. Als der Doktor mit dem Warpkern geflüchtet ist, macht Tuvok sich zusammen mit Tom Paris auf seine Fährte. Diese hat der Doktor, mittels einen Musikwerkes gelegt, dass auf dem ganzen Schiff abgespielt wird. Sie nehmen den Deltaflyer wieder in Besitz und Tom ziehen der Warpkern an sich, den Captain Janeway in den Raum gebeamt hat. Tuvok nimmt den Doktor und Captain Janeway wieder mit zur Voyager. Der Doktor ist schwer beschädigt und befürchtet schon, dass sein Programm zerstört ist, während der Bearbeitung seines Programms legt der Doktor angesichts seines Todes einen Beichte ab, so sagt er Tuvok, dass er indeskret war und Harry Kim von seinem Ausschlag erzählt hat.( ) Persönliches Familie Wenn seinen Kinder nicht einschlafen konnten, hat er ihnen auf seiner Laute vorgespielt. Er hat ihnen auch oft ein Lied vorgesungen - Falors Reise . Besonders der jüngster Sohn hörte mit besonderer Begeisterung zu. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway thumb|Tuvok sucht die Nähe des Captains Bei einer Gelegenheit bittet er Captain Janeway ihr Vorgehen genau zu überdenken. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist überrascht, woher will Tuvok wissen was sie vorhat? Er meint, er könne jetzt die Beobachtungen die er gemacht hat psychologisch deuten, aber es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass er sie gut kenne. Der Captain meint, eines Tages würde er sie überraschen, aber nicht an diesem Tag. ( ) Tuvok ist seit langer Zeit ein enger Freund, Vertrauter und Berater von Captain Kathryn Janeway, darüber hinaus scheint er eine emotionale Vertrautheit mit ihr zu haben. ( ) Als Captain Janeway von einem fremden Wesen besetzt ist, sieht sie in einer Halluzination Tuvok folgende Aufzeichnung machen. ( ) Captain Janeway besucht Tuvok in seinem Quartier, wenn ihr etwas besondere Sorgen macht. Dies ist jedoch so selten, dass Tuvok sich an jedes einzelne Mal erinnern kann. Er serviert ihr vulkanischen Gewürztee über den sie sich sehr freut. ( ) Tuvok bezeichnet Captain Janway als einen Freunde und als jemanden vor der er als Mensch und als Captain immer sehr geschätzt hat. Er hat ihr auch in der Zeit, in der er auf der Jupiter-Station eingesetzt war, Briefe geschrieben. ( ) Im Jahr 2376 kenne sich Captain Janeway und Tuvok ca. 20 Jahre. Sie haben gemeinsam auf drei Raumschiffen gedient, auch sie war beim Kolinahr seiner Tochter, ausserdem sieht sie ihn als einen ihrer engsten Freunde an. Trotzdem hat sie erst in diesem Jahr seinen Geburtstag herausgefunden, nachdem sie einen gigantische große Menge Daten gesichtet hat. ( ) Kes thumb|left|Kes arbeitet mit Tuvok In einer Vision erlebt Captain Janeway, wie Tuvok Kes hilft ihr Bewusstsein zu erweitern um sie aufzuspüren. Er führt einen Art Gedankenverschmelzung durch und bewegt sich mit ihr im "Raum der Stille". Doch auch mit vereinten Kräften können sie den Captain nicht finden. ( ) Kes zeigt große Reue, als sie Tuvok beim Demonstrieren einer Übung beinahe getötet hat. Sie ist froh, dass Tuvok sie als Schülerin wieder annimmt. ( ) Tuvok entwickelt fast väterliche Gefühle für Kes. Als sie sich überlegt mit dem Mikhal-Traveler Zahir zu reisen, spricht er mit diesem. Er hofft, dass dieser zusammen mit Kes keine hohen Risiken eingehen wird. Es wird ihm versichert, dass ihm Kes Leben sehr am Herzen liegt und er hofft das Vertrauen von ihren Freunden zu erhalten. ( ) Neelix Tuvok nimmt Neelix im Transporterraum im Empfang und stellt sich vor. Neelix versteht etwas falsch und nennt ihn später nicht bei seinem Namen, sondern Mr. Vulkanier. Zur Begrüssung umarmt er ihn herzlich. Tuvok ist irritiert. Da Neelix stark zu riechen scheint bietet er ihn an ein Bad zu nehmen. Als Tuvok später zurückkommt, um ihn abzuholen, liegt Neelix in der Badewanne. Im ganzen Raum sind Wassergläser verteilt. Tuvok reicht ihm das Handtuch und nimmt ihn mit auf die Brücke ( ) Neelix fragt Tuvok um Rat als es um die Entscheidung für ein Kind geht. Er will wissen, wie es ist Vater zu sein. Tuvok erzählt ihm von seinen Erfahrungen. Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs kommt es bei Neelix zu einem Umdenken. Eigenlich war er gegen ein Kind, aber kurz nach dieser Unterhaltung teilt der Kes mit er möcht nun doch ein Kind ( ) Neelix kocht ihm Plomeek-Suppe um ihm das Gefühl von Heimat zu geben. Er hält sich exakt an das Originalrezept. Da stellt er aber fest, das sie Suppe sehr fad schmeckt. Er würzt sie nach. Laut Tuvok ist sie sehr pikant und er nimmt nur einen Löffel davon. Er versucht ihm auch mit anderen Dingen immer wieder zu erfreuen, zum Kalrektag hat will er eine alte Sitte der Vulkanier auf dem Schiff einführen - sich nackt und in Öl getränkt jagen - Tuvok ist alles andere als begeistert. Neelix scheint Tuvok desöftern wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen, als er durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Lon Suder von Gewalt überflutet ist, sucht er sich Neelix als Holodeckfigur aus, an der er seine Agressionen abarbeiten kann. ( ) Neelix freut sich wie ein Kind als er ein gemeinsames Interesse zwischen Tuvok und sich entdeckt. Beide lieben sie Orchideen und züchten sie auch. Tuvok wegen der Schönheit und Neelix für den Salat.( ) Harry Kim Tuvok nimmt den jungen Harry Kim immer wieder unter seine Fittiche und auch Harry fragt ihn um Rat. Als Harry eines Tages auf der Brücke äußert, dass er so etwas noch nie gesehen hat, macht ihn Tuvok darauf aufmerksam, dass ein solcher Kommentar nicht zu einem Brückenoffizier passt, es könnte niedrige Ränge nervös machen. Einige Zeit später antwortet Tuvok auf einen Frage von Captain Janeway mit den Aussage, er vermag keine Indentifikation anzubieten. Harry macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass das doch auch bedeutet, er habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.( ) Chronologischer Lebenslauf * 2264 Tuvok wird bei Sternzeit 38774 in der Vulkanische Lunar-Kolonie geboren. ( ) * 2289 Tuvok schreibt sich auf Wunsch seiner Eltern an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ein. ( ) * 2294 Abschluss der Akademie mit Auszeichnung. * bis 2298 Dienst an Bord der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] unter Captain Hikaru Sulu als wissenschaftlicher Unteroffizier. ( ) * 2298 Verlässt die Sternenflotte im Alter von 29 Jahren, weil er Probleme mit der Menschheit hat. ( ) * 2298 Beginnt auf Vulkan das Kolinahr.( ) * 2304 Bricht das Kolinahr nach 6 Jahren ab.( ) * 2304 Durchläuft das Pon Farr und heiratet T'Pel, mit der er vier Kinder bekommt.( ) * 2349 Rückkehr zur Sternenflotte, dient später an Bord der [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming]]. * Ca. 2356 lernt er Kathryn Janeway kennen. In den nächsten 20 Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen (möglicherweise auf der USS Al-Batani und der USS Billings) dienen. Außerdem ist Janeway beim Kolinahr seiner Tochter zugegen. Später wird er auf die Jupiter-Station versetzt, wo er Janeway Briefe schreibt. ( ) * 2370 Dienst an Bord der USS Voyager als leitender Sicherheitsoffizier.( ) * 2371 wird bei einer Undercover-Mission beim Maquis als vermisst gemeldet. Bei Nachforschungen geht die Voyager verloren. Tuvok wird offiziell für tot erklärt. * 2374 Empfängt die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]] das MHN der Voyager, welches die Sternenflotte über den Verbleib des Schiffs informierte. Tuvok zählt zu den Überlebenden. ( ) * 2377 wird er von den Borg assimiliert und erhält die Bezeichnung Three of Twelve, kann aber im gleichen Jahr noch deassimiliert werden. ( ) * 2378 kehrt die Voyager mit Tuvok an Bord in den Alpha-Quadranten zurück. ( ) Wissenswertes * Tuvok ist vor seiner Tätigkeit als Spion, 16 Jahre an der Sternenflottenakademie als Ausbilder tätig. Er hat 17 Auszeichnungen für Tapferkeit erhalten. Außerdem ist er Ehemann von T'Pel und Vater von vier gemeinsamen Kindern. ( ) * Tuvok schwitzt erst ab 350 Kelvin. ( ) * Tuvok ist 1,82m groß. ( ) * Tuvok interessiert sich für Blumenzucht und züchtete preisgekrönte Orchideen. Er lehrte die Kunst des Bogenschießens am Vulkanischen Institut für Verteidigungssportarten. ( ) * Bei einem Kampfmanöver in seiner Jugend wurde sein linkes Ellbogengelenk so stark verletzt, dass es durch ein künstliches ersetzt werden musste. ( ) * Als die Voyager wieder in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkehrt kann Tuvok die medizinische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die ihm in einer alternativen Zeitlinie nach der Aussage der gealterten Admiral Kathryn Janeway versagt blieb: Über die Jahre im Delta-Quadranten bauten sich die Neuropeptide in seinem neuralen System ab. Die einzige Möglichkeit einer Heilung bestünde im fal-tor-voh, das jedoch nur mit einem Verwandten durchgeführt werden kann, weshalb Tuvok sein Leiden verschweigt. Als die Voyager in der alternativen Zeitlinie 2393 zurückkehrt, ist eine Behandlung nicht mehr möglich, so dass er in einer psychiatrischen Klinik eingewiesen wird, in der ihn seine Freundin Janeway und Der Doktor regelmäßig besuchen. ( ) Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Zur Disposition ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) en:Tuvok es:Tuvok fr:Tuvok nl:Tuvok pl:Tuvok sr:Tuvok Kategorie:Vulkanier Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal